


Team Machine vs The Grounders (Working Title)

by mikayla_rose_316



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The 100
Genre: Beach Volleyball, fun in the sun, spring break au, the poi/1oo crossover you never knew you wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayla_rose_316/pseuds/mikayla_rose_316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring break comes around and Ocean City is swarmed by college students from all over the state. Where else would 'team machine' run into 'the grounders' and end up having a friendly competative beach volleyball match? Of course this results in doubles dates and new friendships on all sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Machine vs The Grounders (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Emerald-Wolfe](http://emerald-wolfe.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the ideas and prompts. FYI this started more or less as an excersize to combat writer's block, not sure it really worked, and I have no idea where I'm going with this one. I'll just try to crank out a chapter at a time as they come to me.
> 
> Please feel free to follow me or drop me an ask on Tumblr @ [Counting Karma](http://countingkarma.tumblr.com/)

It was hot. Fucking HOT. The sun was large, high in the sky, and blazing hot. The only vestige of comfort came in the form of the steady, but salty breeze that blew in off the ocean. 

A shrill scream, and Harold was forced to stop short, as a small child on roller-skates whizzed past him, nearly taking out his kneecaps. Harold almost tripped over his own feet, shaking his head; his arms filled with a folding chair, an umbrella and a rubber mat. All of which he came dangerously close to dropping. 

“You need a hand with that, Harold?” John asked, with that friendly, but mockingly dry tone, which Harold had come to recognize well. 

“Seriously Harold,” Said Root. “I don’t know why you brought all that junk.” Not only were the others far less encumbered than Harold, with Root and Shaw only carrying their beach towels draped casually over their shoulders, and John, with his towel in one hand and a cooler in the other, the others were also far less protected from the sun. The girls wore only their bikinis and John a pair of well-fitting board shorts. 

“Laugh all you want.” Harold said. “But the harmful effects of the suns ultraviolet rays have been proven by scientists time and time again.” 

Shaw let the corner of her mouth curl into a smirk, glancing over her shoulder. She pulled ahead impatiently, though not impatiently enough to risk Root releasing her hand. 

They crossed the boardwalk and went down a set of steps into the sand. It was fucking HOT. John showed no reaction as he walked to a fairly empty section, and set the cooler down. He began digging a hole, any extra insulation to keep the drinks cold as long as possible couldn't hurt. Shaw and Root arrived next, with Harold scampering, huffing and hissing as the sand poured over the edges of his sandals and burned his feet. 

He dropped his things in a hurry, unrolled his mat, and stepped onto it, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Root stood gazing out at the ocean, John glancing casually around at the groups of people sitting nearby, while Shaw raised a hand over her brow to block the sun and looked around with intent. 

“I don’t see them.” Shaw said. 

“You did give them the right location, didn’t you, John?” Root asked, not taking her eyes off the sparkling blue water. 

“Yes, Root. I did.” John replied. “Straight across from 6th street, between The Kite Loft and the Sunsations.” 

“I’m sure Joss and Zoe are on their way.” Harold said. “John, a little help?” He asked, awkwardly mishandling the umbrella, mistakingly opening it, before he had it stuck firmly in the sand. 

“Come on.” Root said. Still holding onto Shaw's hand, they walked down to the water together, leaving Harold and John to fight with the umbrella. 

“You boys need a hand?” Joss’ voice shouted out over the clamor of the growing crowd on the beach. 

“I think we got it. Thanks though.” John replied, as he finished turning the crank to open the umbrella, giving Harold the shade he so much desired. “Zoe.” John said in greeting. 

“John.” She replied, sharing a brief smile. 

Harold and Joss shared a knowing glance, and Joss rolled her eyes. “Alright you two. Go hop in the water and cool yourselves off.” She said. 

Joss laid out her towel next to Harold’s chair, but far enough away to that she was in the sun, and laid down on her stomach to tan. 

Zoe reached into her canvas beach bag, and pulled out a bottle of tanning lotion. “Do my back?” She asked, already handing the bottle to John before he could answer. She turned and lets the straps of her bikini fall off her shoulders. 

John smiled, and began applying the lotion, taking his time. He didn't notice Joss watching with her one open eye from where she was tanning. He didn't catch the silent exchange between Joss and Zoe. He didn't know that they had applied sunscreen already in their hotel room. Zoe gaves Joss a knowing smile, and to her credit, Joss didn't say anything. 

John was just finishing up when when Root and Shaw reappeared, walking up the beach from the ocean, glistening with droplets of sea water, their hair wet. Root’s fell down her back and she let it drip, while Shaw wrang hers out once, and gathered it all over one shoulder, letting it fall over her right breast. 

“How is it?” Zoe asked, nodding towards the ocean. 

“Refreshing.” Replied Shaw, with a wide grin. Root just shook her head, with wide eyes. Zoe smiled and  
turned back to John. 

“You want me to do you now?” She asked with a smirk. John was silent, stunned for a brief second, before her realized that she was talking about the sunscreen again. 

“No.” He replied. “I’m fine.” 

She shook her head, rolling her eyes in reply, but didn't say anything else about it. 

Zoe and Root, both took places on their respective towels, while John cracked open the ice chest and grabbed a beer. 

“Want one, Harold?” John offered. 

“It’s eleven o’clock in the morning.” Harold said in disbelief and obvious disapproval. 

“So, is that a no?” John asked. 

“Hey, I’ll take one.” Shaw said. John grabbed her one as well and shut the chest again. Shaw didn't miss the look that Root gave her, but Shaw knew that Root doesn’t really disapprove of much of anything, and certainly doesn't pass judgement. 

“We should have definitely brought Bear with us.” Shaw said, not really to anyone. 

“Heads up!” The call came out moments before a large white ball passed between John and Shaw nearly hitting them both before landing with a splash in the sand. Luckily none of Shaw’s beer was spilled. 

The warning came from a young man with bronze skin, a shaved bald head, and a body of taught muscle. The stranger’s abs definitely gave John a run for his money, though Shaw thought she could probably take him, if it came to that. Luckily for him though, none of her beer had spilled.

“I’m so sorry about that.” He said, as he ran up to them. 

“Don’t worry about it.” John said, trying to give the man his friendliest smile. Shaw smirked. For a man who could be so charming when he was undercover, his smiles when he was actually trying to be nice, sometimes resembled more of a snarl. 

The man seemed unfazed by it though. “I’m Lincoln.” The man said extending his hand. “Want to join us?” He asked, holding up the volleyball in his other hand. Shaw wasn't sure if it was an invitation or a challenge, but either way, she was all in. She was already getting the anxious feeling inside that she gets from standing still for too long.


End file.
